megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Vritra
Vritra is a demon in the series. History Vritra the Enveloper is both an Asura and a dragon. He is the embodiment of drought and the enemy of Indra. Once upon a time he stole and kept all the world's water to himself, but he was eventually defeated by Indra. Later versions of the myth have him as a loving worshiper of Vishnu who eventually turned evil and forsook his duty as a being of good to become the leader of the demonic Asuras and battles the Daevas, while in others he is a creation of Tvastar made to avenge his son who was murdered by Indra. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Kaijuu Race *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Kaijuu Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Dragon Race *Shin Megami Tensei II: Snake Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...'' / Hazama's Chapter: Snake Race *''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Dragon King Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Redux: Snake Race *Last Bible II'' *''Last Bible III'' *''Last Bible Special'' *''Majin Tensei: Drake Race *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis:'' Drake Race *''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Dragon Race *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Pyro Order *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Strength Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Strength Arcana *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book: Boss Race *Devil Children White Book: Boss Race *DemiKids Light Version'' / Dark Version: Evil Type *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book: Akuma Race *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Dragon Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Yaksa Race *Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Dragon Race Profile ''Megami Tensei II'' A priest residing in the Taishidou temple asks the protagonist if he's willing to undertake an ordeal. If the protagonist responds with "yes," he will be teleported to a single-floor dungeon that's full of dark zones. At the end of the dungeon is Vritra, who guards the Venus Pillar. Having defeated Vritra, the protagonist grabs the Pillar and leaves the dungeon. ''Shin Megami Tensei'' Vritra appears as a rare encounter in the Tokyo Government Offices. He cannot normally be recruited due to him having a Light-Chaos alignment and must be fused in the Cathedral of Shadows instead. The only other means of obtaining Vritra is by beating a Demon Summoner in Tokyo Destinyland, who will be content to hand over her remaining demon, Vritra, to the protagonist upon defeat. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Vritra was implemented during the Shinjuku Under Wonder Ground event as a boss and lootable summon PG. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Redux'' Vritra is requested by Loki in an EX Mission found in the sixth sphere of the Womb of Grief, in exchange for 50,000 macca. Loki intends to play a "prank" on Thor with Vritra's assistance. ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' The fourth demon faced in the Ritual of Unsealing. He is joined by two Enkus that respawn. Vritra uses Marin Karin in battle and his unique boss attack is Inferno. ''Devil Children Red/Black'' Vritra is the leader of the Shura tribe and leads them in the competition to see who will be the Maou of Marble Land. Vritra is against the Rasetsu and Deva tribes taking control. The second ruler to be defeated in the competition and the second to object Setsuna or Mirai abdicating their rule of Marble Land. He is one of the three choices for becoming the new Maou. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Known as Vrtra, he can perform the Light combo Holy Attack with Sizzard. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Vritra is the gigantic Atma Avatar of Heat after he kills Serph and the two sink into the communication core of the underground science laboratory, EGG Installation. The exact circumstance of his transformation into Vritra is not shown. While Heat assumes this form, he himself is attached above the communication core and roars constantly which echoes throughout the whole EGG facility, whose dimension is twisted due to the data corruption when Sera is shocked at Serph's death. When Sera has come back to her senses and gained her own Atma Avatar, she accompanies Gale and Cielo back into the EGG to attempt to fix things up. The roar from Vritra actually hints the correct path to the core. When the trio reaches the core, Heat as Vritra smugly scolds Sera for not having an eye on him but Serph and threatens to devour her and the battle begins. Vritra has a weakness to electricity, a reference to his originating myth that he was slain by the god of thunder, Indra. However, before the party can hit his main body, two of his tentacles will protect it from any damage completely before they are chopped off. The "hands" of both tentacles are actually Heat's original Atma Avatar, Agni's heads. Both tentacles will do physical attack against single or all targets. When either tentacle is still alive, Vritra will use his unique ice attack, Gelid Torrent, which has a relatively high chance of freezing the targets. Both tentacles have the priority to focus the frozen target in order to gain a press turn advantage. This can be negated by casting any type of ice barrier each turn. Vritra has 2 turn icons and each tentacle has 1. When both tentacles are chopped off, Vritra will begin to use the Inferno Roar and Sonic Wave combo occasionally. Inferno Roar is an Almighty attack thus cannot be avoided except for boosting the party's defense with Rakukaja or Angelic Grace. Sonic Wave causes panic which is Cielo's weakness, it can be prevented by casting Null Panic spell beforehand. Vritra will regenerate both tentacles after they are removed for some time. The duration that Vritra endures the amputated status is determined by the interval between the defeats of both tentacles. If both tentacles are chopped out within same turn, the regeneration will happen much later. So it is preferable to do even damage to both tentacles and do not opt for an attack that hits random targets. After Vritra's defeat, Heat still attempts to attack. But before he can do so, the revived Serph in the core slits through it and escapes. Heat is forced to revert to his human form with his abdomen wounded and bleeding severely, and he dies shortly afterward. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Stats ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Redux ''Last Bible III'' ''Majin Tensei'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs King Abaddon'' Chapter 5= |-| Summonable Ally= ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' ''Devil Children Black/Red/White Book'' Boss= |-| Summonable Ally= ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Vritra= |-| Tentacle= ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Category:Hindu Mythology Category:Atma Avatar Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Last Bible II Demons Category:Last Bible Special Demons Category:Card Summoner Demons